


Everything He Ever

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, Dark side training, First Order Poe Dameron, Flashbacks, Force Choking (Star Wars), Good Parent Han Solo, Hux Bullying, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, M/M, Master & Apprentice Relationship, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Torture, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey & Kylo Ren Twisted Bonding, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Sad Rey (Star Wars), Teacher Kylo Ren, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, angry rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Kylo Ren has everything he ever wanted, Poe in his arms and Rey at his side: too bad they’re both far from happy about it.





	1. Sad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For super-secret-and-shy on Tumblr, who I swear has some really amazing prompts. I got the following: 
> 
> “Does REALLY dark fluff still count? If it does... "Kylo Ren finally has everything that he ever wanted- A Family. He has Rey by his side and Poe in his arms... It's just too bad that they're both still sour (IE- Distraught and traumatized) about the whole "killing off the rest of The Resistance to get to them" thing. He's certain that they'll come around eventually though."
> 
> So, here we are. And I know I’m making drastic changes to Rey’s parentage here, but Rian Johnson himself believe it or not said he was okay with a retcon of Rey’s parentage in TROS.
> 
> Title comes from a paraphrase of the song from Doctor Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog, “Everything You Ever”.

“Do you want to know what happened to your parents? Or have you always known?” Kylo was quiet before saying, “You know, don’t you? You’ve just had it locked away. Go on, say it. Say it.”

Abruptly, memories began flooding back to Rey. 

_— “Ben, Ben! Look at me, I’m a pilot!”_

_Little Rey shrieked in delight even as Ben lifted her into the air. Rey was three, Ben must have been thirteen._

_“That you are, little heroine.” Ben kissed her cheek. “That you are.” —_

_— Ben, sitting next to her, teaching her to lift rocks using her mind —_

_— Rey, age four, sitting in Han’s lap as he taught her how to pilot —_

_— “I don’t know!” Her, gushing to Finn. “I’ve flown ships but I’ve never left the planet!” —_

_— “He’s like the father you never had,” Kylo Ren said during her interrogation. “He would have disappointed you.” —_

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice, bringing her out of the seeming overwhelming swell of memories. 

“You killed our father,” she said. 

Kylo was quiet for a while. Then, “It didn’t give me the peace I thought it would.”

”Peace?” Rey said. “What peace? I can’t imagine there being any peace...”

”Snoke...said it would. That it was part of my training. A test to make me complete.”

”And now you’ve become this.” 

The tears were already flooding down freely now. 

“It’s okay,” Kylo said. “You’ll be okay. We can be a family again, Rey. I promise you.”

Rey hesitated. Accepting Kylo’s offer — it was insanity. Pure insanity. All because she wanted a family again. But her family had always been her greatest weakness. She had waited on Jakku for fourteen years out of a misguided belief that somehow, her family would come back for her. 

Leia hadn’t come back for her. Had anyone? 

“I searched everywhere for you, Rey. I never stopped looking. Eventually I had to give up the search, but even then...” Kylo paused. “You were always in my heart, and I would have torn apart the galaxy to have you back.”

Rey choked out a sob, and nodded. 

Arms encircled her, strong arms, and Kylo murmured gently to her. “I’ve got you, little heroine. Little Rey. I’m not going to leave you again. You will never be alone again...”

He still held her like that when the ship shook, and all went black. 


	2. Anger is the Lifeblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey’s training begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The ship was in ruins when Rey woke, and Kylo was still gripping to her as they both came to. He stroked her hair, and somehow, she couldn’t help but feel all but smothered by his attentions, his sudden, strange affections. 

“You’re okay,” he said. “Someone must have...rammed into us. Or something."

Footsteps. It was then that a tall, redheaded man stalked into the room, observing the bisected corpse of Supreme Leader Snoke, and then the corpses of his Praetorian Guards. He seemed to be wondering what exactly happened. 

Rey spoke up. “I did it,” she said. “I was the one who killed him. Killed them all.”

The withering look that the redheaded man gave her said it all. “Well, what are you waiting for, Ren? Kill her!”

”No. The Resistance waits down below. Let’s finish this.”

”Finish this?” the redheaded man said with some incredulity. “Who do you two think you are — ”

Rey was horrified to see Kylo constrict his hand, in a gesture that would have evoked the late Darth Vader, and the redheaded man’s hands went to his neck as if trying to wrench off invisible hands. 

“The Supreme Leader is dead,” Ren said. 

The redheaded man gagged and choked. “Long live...the Supreme Leader.”

”Please,” Rey said, “Let him go, Ben. He’s not...worth it.”

Kylo let him go, while turning to look at her, giving her a silent, reproachful glance for calling him by his given name. Even as the redheaded man stumbled away, he turned to Rey. 

“I’m not Ben anymore,” Kylo said. “I think I’ve come too far to be called that.”

”Why can’t you integrate?” Rey said. “Why can’t you be both Ben and Kylo?”

”I don’t have the most pleasant memories of being Ben. Except...a few. My father, our father, and Poe Dameron.” Kylo inhaled. He looked pained. 

“Who is Poe Dameron?” Rey said. 

“You don’t remember?”

_— a young man, sixteen years old, laughing even as Rey and Ben chased him as part of their game they played, X-wing Pilots; this time, it was X-wing pilots against TIE fighter pilots, with Poe humoring them by playing the role of the TIE fighter pilot. —_

Rey swallowed. “Why don’t I remember all of it?”

Kylo shook his head. “I wish I knew. Whoever did that to you is...a monster.”

”So...Poe Dameron...”

Kylo was quiet. He didn’t have to say anything; Rey could tell that he had loved Poe once, and still did. It was something she found inexplicable, how he could break the mind of someone he loved, but Kylo Ren was all too good at that. Maybe he wasn’t completely a monster, but he was good at breaking things and people he loved. 

“I wouldn’t have done any of it if it wasn’t for wanting revenge on Luke. In my quest for it, I...broke you both. I’m sorry.”

Rey couldn’t say that she expected that, actually. 

“But we can fix it,” Kylo said. “All of it. I’m not Snoke or Palpatine. They were...psychopaths. We’ll be better than this. I can show you and Poe the way, love you both...if you will have me.”

Slowly, Rey nodded. A part of her was screaming that it was insanity, but she had missed her family and her past so much. Maybe in a way Kylo was the missing piece she wished she didn’t need. It was as good a guess as any. 

Maybe she could be his anchor. Or maybe he would just take her with him. 

***

It was later that Rey stepped into Kylo Ren’s shuttle for the first time. 

She was struck by how spare it was, how clean. There was a meditation room in the back, but other than that...

”I expected a little fancier,” Rey said. 

“I never had patience for excess,” Kylo said. “Besides, the bare essentials are what I need. Now...I think your first lesson begins here.” 

He left a First Order pilot up front to steer the craft to Crait. Crait. Rey already felt a prickle of fear even as they headed to the meditation room, not for herself, but for the others. Would they...?

”That depends,” Kylo said, “On the matter of how well they receive us.”

"Don’t...read my thoughts like that.”

Kylo winced. “I’ve never been able to control it,” he said. “It was Snoke who taught me to weaponize it, actually...”

Rey could at least believe that. 

They sat in the meditation room before Kylo said, “Did our...waste of skin of an uncle teach you to meditate?”

Rey winced at his insult to Luke despite herself. “He mostly taught it to me as a reason I didn’t need the Jedi. Why they had to end.”

”So he couldn’t even be bothered to be a competent teacher. I’m sorry, Rey.” Kylo sighed. “I never would have treated you so shamefully if you were my student.”

Rey wished she could say she believed him. What would it have been like if she had accepted his offer on the Starkiller planet?

Kylo gestured beside him. “Sit a while. Part of being who we are is drawing on the emotions the Jedi teach you to repress. If you’d trained under, for example, our uncle before the Academy was destroyed, he would have taught you to repress your anger. To stifle it like a ‘good Jedi’. But the imprint is always there, isn’t it?” A beat. “Who are you angry at, Rey?”

”Plutt.” Rey said. “Whoever took me from my family. Luke, for what he did to you. So much, too much, actually.”

”Then open yourself to that anger.”

Even that, Rey thought, was too easy. 


End file.
